Dark Hearts
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The Green Ranger beat the Rangers and set off a chain of startling events.
1. Reward

DARK HEARTS

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

This was inspired by Façade written by Liron-Aria, who has given me the go-ahead to write it and also inspired by Creating a mask by PinkRangerFanV and will only go through Dino Thunder and will mostly be from Tommy's POV, though sometimes I'll give someone else's perspective. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. This is the same idea as Side Effects but darker. This chap does have rape and following chaps will have a foursome and a threesome, so if you're not comfortable with that, click the back button. The format's a little different because I got a new computer and haven't downloaded the full Microsoft Program yet.

Tommy walked into his room and smirked. Empress' plan had worked like a charm. The other Rangers had been so certain that his mind was completely warped and that he couldn't think for himself, when in fact, she had left most of his personality intact and had just stripped away his goodness. And now, he was going to do the same to the Pink and Red Rangers. He stopped in front of his bed, where the two Rangers had been completely disrobed and chained. Jason struggled against his bonds.

"Tommy, don't do this!" he exclaimed. The boy shot his captive a dark look. "At least let Kim go. You've got me. You don't need her," he continued. Tommy let out a laugh as he came around the side of the bed to stand over the boy.

"Don't fight it, Jason. You can feel the connection between us," Tommy reminded, reaching over to stroke his face. Jason jerked away. It was true, he and Kim **had** felt the urge for Tommy, but he had kept them busy while Goldar and Scorpina had broken into the Command Center, destroyed Alpha and Zordon, and then the Command Center. Then, they had come back to help him overwhelm them, killing Billy, Trini, and Zack in the process.

"Tommy, please let us help you break Rita's spell," Kimberly begged. _This can't be happening. Rita couldn't have won_, she thought to herself. It had to be a bad dream. Tommy made a shushing noise as he straddled Jason. _No_, the Red Ranger thought to himself and tried to throw Tommy off. However, he was unable to do so.

"Don't fight," the Green Ranger snapped. Then, he immediately reached for Jason's member and began fondling it. Jason increased his struggle. He wasn't going to let this happen! Then, Tommy tugged sharply. "Don't fight," he growled. However, the Red Ranger kept up his struggle. The Green Ranger said something in an ancient language, entered Jason, and then rocked back and forth. Jason let out a grunt and was surprised to hear the same reaction from Kimberly. As Tommy continued his administrations, Jason found himself looking at Kimberly who seemed to be experiencing the same sensations as he was.

"What'd you do?"

"Connection spell. Whatever I do to one, the other will feel as well." To prove his point, Tommy leaned forward and licked Jason's neck and Kimberly moaned as a wet sensation overcame her on the same spot that had just been assaulted on Jason. This continued for several minutes, reducing both captives to moaning, quivering messes. Then, Tommy stopped and began chanting in the same ancient language. Jason and Kimberly screamed. _What's he doing to us? It's like I'm on fire!_ Jason thought. _Make it stop! Make it stop!_ Kimberly silently pleaded. However, she wasn't going to beg for one of Rita's minions. Then, suddenly, they stopped and their eyes shone a brilliant shade of red mixed with green.

"Hello, lovers," Tommy greeted, un-cuffing the two.

"Master," they chorused. Then, Tommy came down on Jason and all three moaned in satisfied delight.


	2. Decoys

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by Liron-Aria's Façade and PinkRangerV's "Creating A Mask". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. Takes place a few months after the first chapter.

It was Jason who had noticed Rocky, Adam, and Aisha first. The three teens who worked together and protected one another. However, Tommy had sensed something else between them. Something he was quite familiar with due to his own connection to his own lovers. He, Jason, and Kimberly had been on a scouting mission for Empress Rita and Lord Zedd and when Jason had pointed them out. They had walked up to them, making sure to appear as normal as possible, and then Jason had grabbed Rocky while Kimberly had grabbed Adam, while Aisha had tried to run only to be telekinetically waved back by Tommy who then proceeded to strip away their goodness the same way he had done it to Jason and Kimberly. Then, he gave them their Morphers: Adam got the Mastodon Morpher, Aisha got the Saber-toothed Tiger Morpher, and Rocky had been given the Triceratops Morpher. Kimberly and Jason still had their own Morphers of course. And they all followed Tommy, acting as decoys for the Alliance when needed. Rocky walked up to the Green Ranger and knelt respectfully.

"Report," Tommy commanded, motioning for the boy to rise.

"Empress' armies are growing stronger every day and more and more people are surrendering," Rocky told him, doing as he was instructed.

"Good. Empress Rita and Lord Zedd will be most pleased," Tommy approved. "You're dismissed. You, Adam, and Aisha can take a break," he said and Rocky eagerly ran off.

"Well, that was certainly generous, Master," a voice said. With a smile, Tommy turned to see Kimberly.

"And what do **you** have to report?" he asked, ignoring her breach of the Empire's protocol. As one of his lovers, Kimberly didn't have to kneel when addressing Tommy, though she still had to do so for Empress Rita and Lord Zedd.

"We have completely crushed the resistance on Edenoi," Kimberly answered and Tommy took her into his arms and began ravishing her body with kisses. "It was a thing of beauty. Jason teleported there, pretending to be hurt and needing help, and once he gathered enough intelligence on their defenses-or lack thereof-I swooped in and helped him destroy them all," she told him and then moaned in pleasure. "Master, you feel so good," she commented in a breathless voice.

"Hey, you started without me," a voice mock-pouted.

"Get over here," Tommy commanded and Jason instantly joined them, placing his own kisses on Kimberly's body. Tommy reached for Kimberly's jeans and did her button, pushed the jeans and underwear down, and then motioned Jason to do the same, an order that was promptly obeyed. Tommy removed his jeans and underwear and entered Kimberly who rocked in pleasure. Feeling the same sensation, Jason made similar noises. Tommy led them backwards until they were all against a wall and kissed Kimberly passionately, leaving both of his lovers breathless.


	3. Gift

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Inspired bye Liron-Aria's Façade and PinkRangerV's fic "Creating A Mask". Again, this takes place a few months after the last chapter.

Tommy walked into the palace, barely able to contain his excitement. Today was an important day. Today he was going to announce who had picked as his lieutenant and present them with a gift-a girl that Empress Rita had recruited for their army. The girl had once been sweet, kind, and gentle…traits that were no longer there, though she could still call them up when she was still undercover as being "good". To make sure the surprise wouldn't be found out, the newest addition to the army had been sent to different regions of the planets and no one but Goldar and Scorpina had been told of their newest member. Just then, the girl in question walked up to him.

"Master," she greeted in an Australian accent, giving him a quick kiss.

"Hello, Katherine," he responded. "Come with me," he instructed.

"It's time?" she asked, her eyes shining reddish-orange with a tinge of green.

"It is," he confirmed. Then, he raised the Sword of Darkness and let green energy flow from it, lighting up the whole palace, the signal for all those under him to gather around. Immediately, Jason, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha, flanked by Goldar, Scorpina, and Rito came out, being followed by Finster, Squatt, Baboo, and swarms of Putties. Zedd and Rita brought up the rear and both shared knowing grins. Tommy had chosen a lieutenant. Each had a feeling that they knew who it would be, but couldn't wait to see if they were right. As one, everyone except for the monarchs kneeled, Jason trying to keep his eyes off of the tall blonde. _ Who is she? How come I've never seen her before? _he wondered, feeling slightly hurt that his and Kim's lover hadn't told them about the newest recruit when he usually told them everything. Goldar waited silently. He had to admit, the humans had a knack for fighting and had taken to their new places in Rita and Zedd's army quite well.

"Have you chosen your lieutenant, Tommy?" Zedd questioned.

"I have, Lord Zedd," Tommy responded and immediately, a sword that had a golden blade and a red and black hilt appeared in his hands. He approached the kneeling masses and used the sword to tap Jason on the shoulder. "Rise, Jason. You are my Second in Command," he stated. Jason stood up and found himself in his Ranger uniform which was still the same except for the green and gold shield and arm and leg bands that were similar to the shield and bands on Tommy's uniform. "Now meet your gift, Katherine Hillard," he continued casually. Katherine's eyes shone with excitement. This was the boy she had been given to? She had known that this wasn't a choice that Tommy had made lightly. Scorpina felt her features curve into a grin. Katherine was Jason's, just like they were all Tommy's. As Jason's gift, no one other than Jason-and Tommy who owned them all-would be allowed to touch her sexually and heaven help any minion who disobeyed. Rita and Zedd motioned for their minions to rise. Jason pulled Katherine into a hug and kissed her passionately. Then, Tommy and Kimberly walked up and began touching their lovers all over their bodies. Jason and Katherine moaned in delight. Seeing that the ceremony was through, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha began their own administrations on each other. Rita and Zedd saw this and rolled their eyes but said nothing. As long as the teens helped them take over the world, they really didn't care what they did. Then, they sat back and enjoyed the reverie.


	4. Heir

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Inspired by "Façade" by Liron-Aria and "Creating A Mask" by PinkRangerV. This takes place in what would be the Turbo season.

Tommy grinned as Katherine wrapped her arms around Justin. The boy didn't even know what was coming.

"You did such a great job. I'm so proud of you," she told him. _Soon, his mind and dedication will belong to Empress Rita and Lord Zedd_, she thought. She had to admit, Justin's father leaving him at the orphanage had certainly worked out in their favor.

"Yeah. Your forms are getting better every day," Jason added.

"Really?" Justin asked.

"Uh-huh, we were watching," Kimberly answered, putting a chaste kiss on Tommy's cheek. Rocky, Adam, and Aisha looked at each other and shared secret grins. They couldn't wait for Master and Mistress to strike. Soon, the boy would be part of their family.

"Thanks," the young boy said. _Man, I'm so glad to have these guys in my life. Dad just dumped me here_, he thought to himself. Sometimes he missed his mother. But Katherine seemed to be filling in that role pretty well with Kimberly acting like the big sister while Jason was the big brother. _I also miss Dad. I mean, right now, you'd think Tommy was my dad_, he mused silently. For a moment, Justin felt guilty for thinking that the teens could replace his parents. Then, he shrugged. What did he care? Sure he couldn't really blame his mom, she had been sick…but his dad…his dad had made a conscious decision to leave him. Sensing the boy's changing mood, Katherine could barely hold back a grin. They almost had him. Soon, he would be all theirs. Justin let himself revel in the older girl's warmth. Then he heard Tommy chanting in a foreign language.

"Huh? What's going on?" he asked, panic creeping into his voice.

"Sssssshhhhhhhh. It's all right, Justin. We're not going to hurt you," Katherine soothed.

"Don't fight it, Kiddo. It won't hurt as much," Jason added, coming up.

"Yeah. Plus, after this, we'll truly be family," Rocky commented. _Oooh. Nice touch_, Tommy approved silently and kept up the chanting. Justin relaxed in Katherine's arms. These guys were his family, much more than his own dad was. He felt a surge of power flow through him and when he looked up, his eyes were a reddish-orange with a tinge of green.

"So, what do we do now?" he asked.

"We go home," came the answer. Then, they walked to a secluded corner and teleported to the Moon Palace where Justin was led a room, which was full of his belongings.

"This is all mine? No one else's?" he asked.

"No one else's," Tommy confirmed. He laughed and then hugged the older boy.

"Thanks, Tommy," he said, his eyes shining happily.

"Any time, Kiddo," the older boy responded, ruffling the boy's hair. "Any time." All were unaware that Rita and Zedd were watching them. The two monarchs nodded in approval. The Rangers were displaying good strategic skills by choosing someone to take over for them some day. They had taught the teens well and soon…they would all rule the world.


	5. Recruit

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Oldtvlover: Thanks. Here's more.

The Pilot Of Eva Unit 0 4: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Well, sorry if I killed off some of your favorite characters, but hopefully you'll still read.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by "Façade" by Liro-Aria and "Creating A Mask" by PinkRangerV. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plots. Ecliptor doesn't exist in this universe. I like him, but there's just no use for him in this fic.

Tommy's eyes narrowed as he, Jason, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine watched the woman in silver armor fight the Rangers. He watched as the Red Astro Ranger lashed out with a drill-like sword. The woman quickly dodged and let out a kick, knocking the weapon out of his hands. Instantly, the other Rangers flanked their leader. Almost at the same time, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Katherine teleported themselves and then landed so that they were standing beside Astronema.

"Well, what do I owe this honor?" Astronema asked in interest.

"Empress Rita and Lord Zedd are intrigued by you," Tommy responded. "They feel that you'd be an excellent addition to their army," he continued.

"I work for Dark Specter," she reminded him.

"And you still will. Only you'll be part of a better army," Tommy responded.

"Who are you?" the Yellow Astro Ranger asked.

"You don't know? He's the Prince of the Alliance," Kimberly hissed. Really? Were these Rangers seriously this stupid?

"Who's got you all brainwashed," the Blue Astro Ranger spat out.

"Hey, let's just all calm down. You just have to remember the good you have inside of you," the Pink Ranger soothed, stepping forward. Before anyone could stop him, Tommy conjured up the Sword Of Darkness and struck her with it. She cried out in pain. Her friends started to come to her aid, but Astronema fired her Wrath Staff at them. Then, Tommy took his sword and stuck it in the Pink Astro Ranger's chest.

"CASSIE!" the Yellow Astro Ranger shrieked as they watched the Pink suit leave their friend. Tommy casually pulled the sword from the girl's chest.

"She bleeds so easily," he commented, wiping the blood on his jeans and retrieving the Morpher, which he destroyed. Tommy, Kimberly, Jason, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha instantly morphed into their uniforms as Katherine conjured up an outfit of golden armor, similar to that of Goldar and Scorpina's. Then, they attacked the Astro Rangers. The Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger and Katherine double-teamed the Yellow Astro Ranger and knocked her to the ground.

"You want this one, Kim?"

"No thanks. I got the last one." Katherine pulled a silver dagger from the side of her armor and jabbed it into the Yellow Astro Ranger's ribs. She let out a gurgle and fell to the ground as the suit faded away.

"You want her Powers?"

"No. I'm more than satisfied with my own." Katherine then used her magic to destroy the Yellow Astro Morpher. Meanwhile, the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger and the Black Astro Ranger were fighting hand-to-hand.

"You have to snap out of it. Don't you understand that you're destroying the world?" the Black Astro Ranger asked. The Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger took out his Power Axe and struck the other Ranger squarely in the chest.

"You talk too much," he sneered as he watched the suit disappear. Then he converted the axe into canon mode and fired at the Morpher, which disintegrated. The Blue Astro Ranger lunged at the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger, who dodged the attack, then let out a leg sweep, knocking his opponent down. Before the Blue Astro Ranger could get his bearings, the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger put his Power Lance to the other Ranger's throat.

"You put up a pretty good fight. With some training, you'd be a great asset," he complimented.

"I'll never join evil," the other Blue Ranger spat out.

"Okay," the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger shrugged and then thrust the lance the boy's throat. The suit faded and the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger watched as the light went out of the boy's eyes. Then the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger picked up the Astro Morpher and held it in his hands. _This will come in handy soon_, he thought. Meanwhile, the Red and Silver Astro Rangers were fighting the Red and Green Mighty Morphin' Rangers.

"You are both great warriors. Empress Rita and Lord Zedd could use fighters such as you," the Green Ranger stated after he and the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger were knocked back.

"Forget it. We'd rather die," the Red Astro Ranger responded.

"Okay," the Red and Green Mighty Morphin' Rangers chorused. Then, they put their swords together, summoned energy to their weapons, and fired. The Red and Silver Rangers cried out in pain as they were knocked back and their uniforms faded.

"Destroy them!" Astronema encouraged and then jumped back as Kimberly and Katherine each fired a shot at her. Then, everyone came to stand beside the Green and Red Mighty Morphin' Rangers.

"Last chance. We're recruiting Astronema," the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger said.

"Join us. It's the only way we'll spare you," the Green Ranger added.

"Never," the Red and Silver Astro Rangers chorused. As one, the Red and Green Mighty Morphin' Rangers once again put their swords together, summoned another energy blast and aimed it at the Rangers. The boys cried out in pain and instantly, their suits left them. Before they could get their bearings, the Red and Green Mighty Morphin' Rangers took their swords and ran them through their opponents' chests as they crushed the Morphers with their boots. Then, for extra measure, they ran their swords through the devices.

"That was impressive," Astronema stated.

"Impressive enough to join us?" the Green Ranger asked.

"Of course," Astronema agreed. Then, they teleported back to the Lunar Palace and then kneeled in front of Rita and Zedd. Though unused to the gesture, Astronema did the same.

"Jason, Tommy, what a wonderful execution of the plan," Rita complimented.

"Thank you, Empress," Tommy said.

"Rise. You've all worked hard and deserve a break. Go and do whatever you wish," Zedd told them.

"Thank you, Lord Zedd," the Rangers chorused and rose to their feet. Justin hurried out.

"Well, how'd it go?" he asked eagerly.

"Wonderfully. Those pathetic Rangers didn't even stand a chance," Katherine bragged.

"Awesome," Justin breathed. "I just wish I could go with you," he moped.

"Oh, that reminds me," Rocky said, bringing out the Morpher and then tossing it to Justin.

"My own Morpher!" he exclaimed. "Really?" he asked.

"Well, it's not like the Blue Astro Ranger's gonna use it anymore," Rocky smirked.

"You kids have fun. Jason and I have a new recruit to discuss with Empress Rita and Lord Zedd," Tommy told them. Then, he waved them out.

"So Tommy, who have you brought us this time?" Rita asked.

"Astronema, My Queen," Tommy answered. "We've kept an eye on her for some time. She's quite the fighter, but Dark Specter's not utilizing her talents to the fullest," he continued.

"Tommy and I believe that she would be better served here," Jason added.

"Walk with us, my Dear," Lord Zedd encouraged and Astronema walked out, Rita and Zedd on each side as Jason and Tommy smirked at each other. Things were certainly happening. Tommy grabbed Jason by the waist and pulled him close. Soon, the world would be all theirs.


	6. Take Down

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

The Pilot Of Eva Unit 04: Thanks. Great. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

MysticMelody01: Thanks. I'm glad you liked it.

Oldtvlover: Thanks.

SpikeLightning: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it, though I'm a bit surprised since you weren't too fond of another story that I did that dealt with same sex relationships.

Silver Dino Ranger Anastasia: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. You should check out the two stories I mention in the disclaimer. Thanks. Catch ya on the flip side.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by Liron-Aria's "Façade" and PinkRangerV's "Creating A Mask". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

"So, who's this Trakeena woman?" Katherine asked.

"I did some digging around. She's the daughter of a monster known as Scorpius-who incidentally looks like a really fat Scorpion," Justin responded.

"How original," Kimberly smirked.

"Are they faithful to the Alliance?" Tommy checked.

"They seem to be. I mean, I heard them talking about it, but…" Justin's voice trailed off. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I had to leave before I was discovered." As he said this, his eyes fell to the ground. He hated disappointing Tommy.

"No, you did good." As he said this, Tommy ruffled Justin's hair. It had been a stroke of genius on Kat's part to suggest getting someone young in the Alliance to do recon.

"And it's not like they're the Machine Empire, who had struck out on their own," Rocky added.

"That was fun taking them down," Aisha grinned as she bumped Rocky's hip.

"Yeah," Adam nodded in agreement, repeating Aisha's gesture. Rocky grinned and placed his arms around his lovers' shoulders. Then, Astronema walked up, looking the worse for wear.

"What happened to you?" Kimberly asked as she and the others came up.

"I got ambushed by a creature known as Deviot," Astronema answered.

"What?" Jason asked, his eyes blazing. Someone in their army had been attacked?

"Oh, don't worry. He didn't even live long enough to regret it," Astronema assured. "And I heard about some new Rangers in town," she continued.

"What? How'd I miss that?" Justin wondered in an upset tone.

"Apparently it happened out in Space-in some other dimension. I felt it through the connection with my powers," Astronema responded.

"Let's go visit these Rangers," Tommy declared.

"Do Empress Rita and Lord Zedd need us here?" Katherine asked as the monarchs came in.

"Absolutely not, my dear. Go take care of those pesky Rangers," Rita replied

"Right away, Empress," they all chorused. Then, Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Justin morphed into their uniforms as Katherine conjured up her armor.

"So, where are these Rangers located, Astronema?" Katherine asked.

"Follow me," Astronema said and they all teleported out. When they rematerialized, they were on a different planet.

"Doesn't look like much," the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger sneered.

"Who are you?" a voice asked. They turned to see a woman in black and purple armor.

"We're Rita and Zedd's prized warriors. Who are you?" the Green Mighty Morphin Ranger replied, conjuring the Sword Of Darkness. There was a whoosh and the Galaxy Rangers and the Magna Defender materialized in front of them.

"Rangers," the Blue Astro Ranger sneered as he and the others conjured their weapons.

"You're Rangers too. You have to stop this," the Blue Galaxy Ranger stated. For an answer, the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger lunged at the Blue Galaxy Ranger and jammed his Power Lance into the other boy's chest. The suit faded and the boy fell to the ground.

"KAI!" The Blue Astro Ranger lunged at the running Red Galaxy Ranger, only to be tossed over the boy's shoulders. The Red Galaxy Ranger pulled out his Quasar Saber and put it out in front of him warningly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said as the Magna Defender came up beside him. The only response was a harsh laugh as the Blue Astro Ranger climbed to his feet.

"Hurt me?" he asked. "What a joke." He took out his Astro Axe and swiped at the Red Galaxy Ranger. The Magna Defender went to aid the Galaxy Ranger, but felt something stab him in the back. Katherine laughed at the gasp that came from the Red Galaxy Ranger as the suit disintegrated to reveal a twenty-year old male.

"NO!" As the Red Galaxy Ranger ran towards the girl, Astronema summoned energy which traveled up her Wrath Staff. Then, the energy left the staff and enveloped him. The Red Galaxy Ranger screamed in pain. Then Katherine placed her sword on the Wrath Staff and the combined energy enveloped the Red Ranger who screamed until his suit left him. Before the other Rangers could even move, Katherine thrust her sword into the boy's stomach. He gasped and his hands went to the blade and he struggled to remove the object. With a twist of wrist, the sword went in deeper. Katherine's grin widened as the boy gasped.

"Please…please," he managed to choke out. Katherine laughed darkly.

"Later, loser," she sneered and she and Astronema laughed as the light faded from the boy's eyes. The Yellow Might Morphin Ranger struck the Yellow Galaxy Ranger with her Power Daggers. The Yellow Galaxy Ranger pulled out her Quasar Saber and an intense struggle. The Pink Galaxy Ranger started for the two, only to be knocked down by a shot from the Pink Ranger's Power Bow. The Pink Ranger laughed darkly.

"I think you better worry about yourself, honey," she sneered as she approached her. The Pink Galaxy Ranger struggled to stand as she pulled out her Quasar Saber. The Pink Ranger laughed again and kicked her opponent back. Then, she pulled out her Blade Blaster and fired repeatedly. Then, she put the two weapons together and fired. The Pink Galaxy Ranger let out a scream as her suit disappeared. The Pink Ranger fired her Power Bow and she watched in satisfaction as the arrow landed in the other girl's chest.

"KENDRIX!" the Yellow Galaxy Ranger shrieked. She started for her friend and the Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger stabbed her in the back of the chest. With a gurgle she fell to the ground. The Green Ranger powered up his dagger and the blasts knocked the Green Galaxy Ranger to the ground. Then, before he could get his bearings, the Green Ranger sliced his chest with the Sword Of Darkness. Then, one-by-one, the Rangers destroyed the Quasar Sabers. Then, they turned and walked up to Trakeena who had hidden throughout the whole fight.

"Well, aren't you just pathetic?" the Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger sneered.

"If you kill me, my father will hunt you down," Trakeena warned. The Rangers, Katherine, Goldar, and Scorpina looked at each other. He was right.

"So we won't kill you," the Green Ranger commented. Then, before the woman could respond, he slashed her across the face with the Sword Of Darkness. "Consider that your warning. The Alliance has no place for weakness. Shape up or you will be destroyed." With that, they all teleported back to the Lunar Palace, de-morphing as they landed.

"Jason, Kim, Kat. My Chambers," Tommy instructed. The trio nodded and followed the man. Once there, they all stripped and climbed onto Tommy's bed. "You were all so hot today," Tommy commented as he straddled Kimberly. He kissed her passionately and Jason and Katherine moaned in unison with the girl. Tommy lightly caressed Kimberly's arms and the others shivered at the touch. Then, Tommy entered her and there were immediate moans of pleasure which went on for several minutes. Katherine moaned along with the others. She was **so** glad that Master had connected her with the others. "Join us," Tommy commanded and Jason and Katherine rolled over and got on top of Kimberly and Tommy. Soon, they were all lost in each other.


	7. Ambush

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

SpikeLightning (Chs 1-6): Sorry you didn't like it. Okay. Changed the rating. Ah, I see. Thanks. Glad you like.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

Oldtvlover: Thanks.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by "Façade" by Liron-Aria and "Creating A Mask" by PinkRangerV. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. A bit of a change to the Lightspeed universe. I had to switch perspectives to make this chapter work.

Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, Justin, Goldar, Scorpina, and Astronema made their way through the warehouse.

"Do you have a visual?" Rita asked Tommy through a headphone.

"Not yet, Empress," Tommy answered. He smirked. He couldn't wait to take down these new Rangers. They were so pathetic. What was this human thinking? Human-based powers were no match for alien-based powers.

"Zedd and I are on our way to take out the Aqua Base. Make sure that those Lightspeed Rangers are taken care of," Rita ordered.

"Yes, Empress. Thanks to our extensive research on them, we'll be able to take them out quicker than we've ever taken out a team," Jason assured.

"Excellent," Zedd approved and then cut off their communications.

"It was a stroke of genius to release the demons years ago, make a deal with them, and have them lay low for so long," Astronema complimented.

"Yes, they were **more** than willing to stay hidden as it allowed them to gain more power for Bansheera," Rita stated as she made her way towards the Aqua Base.

"And of course, they have their little ace in the hole," Katherine smirked.

"Ah, yes, Ryan. Like he would give up the darkness so easily," Justin smirked. It had been the Titanium Ranger who had told Bansheera's minions how to get to the Rangers' base. Meanwhile, the Lightspeed Rangers were also searching the warehouse.

"Anyone see anything?" Captain William Mitchell. Suddenly, he felt something sticking him in the back.

"Don't move a muscle," Zedd warned as he pressed his staff deeper into the man.

"How'd you get in here?" Captain Mitchell demanded.

"The same way **we** did," Vypra answered as she, Diabolico, Ryan, and a swarm of Batlings walked in. Angela Fairweather went to throw a punch, but was quickly grabbed. Vypra took out her sword and slit the woman's throat.

"How is this possible?" Captain Mitchell wondered. _This can't be happening! There's no way they'd be able to find this place_, he thought.

"Easy. I told them where to find you," Ryan sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Captain Mitchell demanded, turning around. "Ryan, what are you doing?" Everyone laughed.

"Did you really think that Ryan would betray the darkness so easily?" Diabolico questioned. Ryan pulled out his Rescue Blaster, pointed it at Captain Mitchell's head, and fired.

"Excellent work, Ryan," Diabolico complimented.

"Thank you," Ryan said. Then, "Would it be all right if I helped the others?"

"Of course. We have everything under control here," Vypra answered. Ryan left the Aqua Base and headed for the warehouse. There was one Ranger he wanted in particular and hopefully, he'd be allowed to take him. He hurried towards the warehouse. When he got there, he saw the other Lightspeed Rangers on their knees, looking the worse for wear.

"Hey, you started without me," Ryan mock-complained.

"Don't worry, man. We wouldn't have fun without the whole team," Tommy assured.

"Ryan, what are you doing? Please help us," Dana begged. Everyone laughed and Ryan pulled out a sword and stabbed her in the ribs.

"NO!" Carter shouted, trying to break free, but Jason tightened his grip. Ryan ripped Dana's Morpher from her arm and crushed it underneath his boot. As one, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers conjured their weapons. Jason put his Power Sword to Carter's throat.

"You know, I'm **so** glad Empress gave us the ability to call up our weapons when we're un-morphed," Kimberly said.

"Yeah. It's so great," Katherine agreed, brandishing her sword.

"Spare Carter. Ryan wants him," Tommy instructed. Jason let out a nod, acknowledging the order.

"You mean I can have a pet?" Ryan asked eagerly.

"Absolutely," Tommy responded.

"Thank you, My Prince," Ryan said.

"You're all nuts! How can you-?" Kelsey's question died in her throat as Aisha ran one of her Power Daggers across her throat. Then, she took the Yellow Lightspeed Ranger's Morpher and jammed her Dagger through it, causing it to short-circuit.

"NO! STOP!" Carter shouted.

"Shut up!" Jason barked. "I may not be able to kill you, but I can still mess you up, boy," he snarled, tightening his grip on his Power Sword.

"The Blue one's mine!" Justin growled. Rocky looked to Tommy who nodded.

"I remember how he disrespected you, Justin. Take him out," the Green Ranger snarled. Immediately, Justin took his Power Lance and stabbed it into Chad's abdomen.

"STOP!" Carter shouted desperately. He couldn't believe this was happening.

"I'd stay quiet, Carter. You're only alive because Ryan wants you. I can **easily** change my mind," Tommy warned as Justin removed his weapon from Chad's body. Then he sliced the Blue Lightspeed Morpher in half, cutting the wrist. Kimberly put an arrow on her Power Bow, aiming it at Joel's head.

"Later, Greenie," she smirked and the fired. Then, she fired another arrow at the Green Lightspeed Morpher and shot it, resulting in a shower of sparks. Carter's eyes widened and his shoulders slumped.

"Empress, all the Rangers are dead except for Ryan's prize," Tommy reported.

"Excellent. Come back to the Palace," Rita instructed.

"As you wish, Empress," Tommy said. Jason removed the Power Sword from Carter's neck and shoved him towards Ryan.

"Enjoy your pet, Ryan," he smirked.

"Oh, believe me. I will," the other boy smirked back. Before Carter could stop him, Ryan took his Morpher and crushed it under his boot. "You won't need that," he told him. Carter stood up and threw a punch. Ryan reared back his sword and hit Carter with it, knocking him down again.

"Rule one: never fight me, Pet," Ryan snarled, gripping Carter's arm tightly. Then, he pulled the boy to his feet and quickly put his arm around the former Ranger's throat.

"You belong to me now, Carter," he whispered in the boy's ear as he caressed his thigh. Then, he disappeared in a flash. Goldar, Scorpina, Katherine, and the Rangers teleported out. Once they were back in the palace, Jason grabbed Katherine and dragged her off.

"They'll be busy for a while," Tommy stated.

"Should we join them?" Kim asked coyly.

"No," Tommy replied, as he slammed her against the wall. "I want you all to myself," he continued, pressing against her. He reached down and rubbed her member. She let out a moan and then unbuttoned his shirt.

"I want you to take me," she told him. He unfastened her jeans and pushed the jeans and the underwear to the floor and then did the same with his jeans and underwear. He entered Kimberly, who moaned in pleasure. Soon, everyone else in the palace faded and all they were aware of was each other.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I added the names of the Lightspeed Rangers because the Mighty Morphin' Rangers know who they are because of the research that Jason mentioned.


	8. Making History

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

MysticMelody01: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to confuse you. Thanks.

Oldtvlover: Thanks.

Brankell: Hey, long time no see! Thanks, glad you like it.

RangerJedi67: Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Yes, they are. It's been **so** much fun writing them all.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by "Façade" by Liron-Arion and "Creating A Mask" by PinkRangerV. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. I only own the plot.

Underneath his helmet, the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger smirked and his eyes danced excitedly. This was even better than he thought!

"You're from the future. Didn't you even see this coming?" he asked the Pink Time Force Ranger with a dark laugh.

"She's a disgrace to the color Pink," the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger sneered. She then took out her Power Bow and fired multiple shots, causing the girl to cry out in pain. Finally, the suit faded away.

"**This** is the girl who has my color?" the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger asked derisively.

"She's not even worthy of it," Katherine added in the same tone.

"What do you say we take her out?" the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger suggested. For an answer, Katherine took out her sword and placed it on the Power Bow. Then, she placed an arm around the Ranger who fired.

"NOOOO!" her teammates shouted as the suit faded away. The Red Time Force Ranger ran to the girl.

"Jen! Jen!" he shouted, cradling the woman in his arms and the other Rangers laughed. The Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger shoved his Power Sword through his back. As the suit faded, they saw the boy's eyes widen in shock. Then, the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger ran his Power Sword through the Morpher as the Pink Ranger did the same to the Pink Morpher. The Rangers watched in disbelief as the items disintegrated in a shower of sparks.

"That's impossible! These are-" the Yellow Time Force Ranger's sentence was cut off as the Yellow Mighty Morphin Ranger's Power Dagger ran across her throat. As the suit faded, the Yellow Time Force Ranger gasped and clutched at her throat, trying to stop the blood.

"Wow…the suits are so thin in the future," Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger sarcastically stated as she destroyed the other girl's Morpher. The Blue Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Ranger climbed to their feet and lunged at the other team, but were knocked back down and pinned.

"You could join us you know," the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger offered.

"No way!" they chorused.

"Okay," the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger and the Blue Astro Ranger chorused. Then, they put the Sword of Darkness, the Dragon Dagger, and the Astro Axe together and fired at the Blue Time Force Ranger and the Quantum Rangers. They cried out in pain as the energy hit them and anted as their suits disappeared.

"Please…please…" the Blue Time Force Ranger panted.

"Will you join us?" The Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger queried.

"No," came the answer.

"Screw you," the other boy responded.

"Wrong answer," the Green Mighty Morphin' replied. Then, he and the Blue Astro Ranger put their weapons together and fired. There were simultaneous screams and then-silence. Then the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger destroyed the Morphers with their weapons. The Mighty Morphin' and Astro Rangers surrounded the Green Time Force Ranger who trembled in fear. He tried to stand, but he was knocked to the ground. The Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger jammed his Dragon Dagger through his abdomen and the suit faded. Then, the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger played a few notes on his dagger and sparks flew from the dead Ranger's Morpher as it split into pieces.

"This never gets old," the Blue Astro Morpher commented. Then, "Where's Ryan and Astronema? How come they didn't want this?"

"They're making a little deal with that guy-uh-Ransik. We're gonna meet up at the Palace," came the response and they all teleported up. Almost immediately after them, Ryan and Astronema appeared.

"He's in. The daughter's in idiot, but she might make for good bait," Astronema stated.

"Excellent," Tommy approved.

"Now if it's all right, my Prince, I've got a pet to visit," Ryan told them.

"It's just fine. Go ahead," Tommy allowed. Ryan nodded.

"How is your pet anyways?"

"Finally broken." They laughed and Ryan disappeared. Jason, Kimberly, and Katherine came up to Tommy and wrapped themselves around him and started kissing and touching him. He moaned.

"Where's Rocky, Adam, and Aisha?" he checked.

"Doing the same thing we are," came the answer. Tommy chuckled and then moaned in pleasure. It was good to be a ruler.

YEAR 3000

The man at the computer smirked.

"Excellent," he declared. He had dark longish hair and had brown eyes.

"So the plan worked?" another voice questioned as he wrapped his arms around him. He had short cropped black hair and brown eyes.

"Sure, did. Those stupid Time Force Rangers took the bait hook, line, and sinker," the first man replied. The second man laughed.

"And now we have someone from the future to help speed us along," he agreed. There was a laugh and they turned to see two girls, one brunette and the other a blonde.

"You know, I'm really glad Empress Rita and Lord Zedd cast a spell on us all so that we never, ever age," the brunette sighed happily.

"Yeah, and we'll all live forever," the blonde agreed in the same tone. Then, Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, and Katherine quickly disrobed and then pressed against each other. Soon, the office was filled with blissful moans.


	9. Destruction

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Silver Dino Ranger Anastasia: Sorry, no promises. I already have everything all planned out. Catch ya on the flip side.

RangerJedi67: Thank you. Yeah, I thought that'd be an interesting twist. And besides, Jason and Tommy looking young and hot forever? Who **wouldn't** like that? Exactly, there's no way he'd join evil willingly, so he had to be killed. Plus, he's not really my favorite character, so...yeah. Actually, I thinking of doing a side series with that couple, but I'm not really sure.

Oldtvlover: Thanks.

Jeremy Shane: Thanks, here's more.

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by Liron-Aria's fic "Façade" and PinkRangerV's fic "Creating A Mask". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon. This chapter includes rape.

The Mighty Morphin' Rangers, the Blue Astro Ranger, Goldar, Scorpina, Katherine, Astronema, and Ryan watched as the Wild Force Rangers and their enemies fought.

"Look at them all. So pathetic," Astronema declared.

"Ryan, Astronema, Goldar, Scorpina, go find their master's lair and destroy him. He's just a weak greedy human and the Alliance has no use for him," Tommy ordered.

"Right away, my Prince," Astronema, Ryan, Goldar, and Scorpina chorused and teleported away. Then, the Mighty Morphin' Rangers and the Blue Astro Ranger charged into the melee. They slashed at the creatures fighting the Wild Force Rangers. Then, they placed their weapons together, summoned energy to the weapons, and then fired. When the smoke cleared, only Rangers were standing.

"Hey, thanks for the-" the Red Wild Force Ranger's sentence died as the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger's Power Sword sliced through his chest. Then as the suit faded, the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger stomped on the Morpher. When it didn't crack like a Morpher usually did, the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger angrily pulled his Power Sword out of the Red Wild Force Ranger's chest and then slammed his sword through the Morpher.

"What are you doing!" Katherine thrust her sword through the speaking Ranger's suit which was white with pink trim.

"She can't even pick a color," she sneered as the suit faded. Then, she ran her sword through the Morpher. The Black and Blue Wild Force Rangers charged at them, only to be knocked back a by an energy blast and their suits disappeared from their bodies.

"You call yourselves Rangers? The last team put up a **way** better fight," the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger jeered as she prepped her Power Bow. Then, she let out two shots. There were shouts of surprise as the two collapsed. The Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger walked up, yanked the Morphers away and sliced them in half with Her Power Daggers. One of the Rangers charged at her and she threw a Power Dagger at him and it landed directly in his chest. As he collapsed to the ground, his suit faded to reveal an older man with long hair. The Rangers surrounded the Yellow Wild Force Ranger jumped to her feet and let out a kick, knocking the Pink Ranger back. She pulled out her weapon and fired at them, hitting the Blue Astro Ranger who was knocked to the ground.

"Justin," Katherine said in concern, helping him up.

"I'm okay," the Blue Astro assured. The Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger let out a roundhouse, knocking her weapon out of her hands.

"You've got a lot of spunk," he commented, grabbing her and she began to fight him. "You'd make a great pet," he continued, caressing her helmet. Suddenly, a woman in a flowing white dress appeared beside her.

"Don't you even think about it," she warned. The Green Ranger let out a long-suffering sigh and casually slit her throat with his Dragon Dagger.

"Princess Shayla!" the Yellow Wild Force Ranger shrieked as the woman fell to the ground. The Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger turned back to the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, who was still struggling against the man's hold.

"You're lucky that I don't do the same to you. But you interest me," he told her, tightening his grip. "I've done a little recon on you and you were an Air Force pilot before being chosen," he continued. "You could be very useful to the Alliance." The Yellow Wild Force reared up a knee, aiming for a very sensitive spot. However, the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger saw it coming and quickly struck her knee with his dagger. She let out a shriek of pain and dropped to the ground. "**That** was a bad mistake," he growled. He played a tune on his dagger, and a green ball of energy shot down at the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, causing her to demorph. The Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger quickly destroyed her Morpher with the Dragon Dagger and then smirked as he grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her to her feet. She managed to break free and started to throw a punch, but he grabbed her arm, spun her around, and placed his arm on her throat, blocking her airway. She gagged and tried to force him to let go, to no avail. He made little shushing noises and pulled her close. _Yes! She's got a lot of spunk! I'll __**enjoy**__ breaking her_, he thought to himself. Realizing that she was only tiring herself out, she stopped fighting.

"Let's go," he ordered and they all teleported back to the Lunar Palace, where they saw Goldar, Scorpina, Ryan, and Astronema.

"So, how'd it go?" the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger questioned.

"It was such an easy kill that I almost felt cheap," Scorpina responded.

"Prince, is it all right if I go? Diabolico said he had a job for me," Ryan commented.

"Go," the Green Mighty Ranger allowed. The man teleported out just as Rita and Zedd walked in.

"And who is this, Tommy?" Rita asked.

"A little Ranger that caught my interest. I wanna see how long it'll take me to break her spirit," the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger replied.

"Master's got a pet," the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger smirked and everyone laughed. Then, the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger teleported himself and the girl to his chambers. Then, he straddled her and pinned her arms above her head and then he demorphed.

"Who are you?" the girl asked.

"Your Master," Tommy responded.

"Like hell," she responded and spit in his face. He released one of her wrists and slapped her across the face.

"Don't you **ever** do that to me again," he growled. Then, he started chanting in an ancient language. The girl panted in fright as she tried to struggle and found that she couldn't.

"What did you do to me?" she asked, panic in her voice.

"One of the first rules as a pet: don't ask questions," he responded as he pressed against her. She let out a shaky breath but threw him an angry look and he laughed. "Just relax and enjoy the ride, Pet." Then, he unzipped his jeans, pushed them down, did the same with the girl's, and then entered her, resulting in a moan of pain. Tommy let a sadistic grin grace his features. Soon, he'd have her broken and begging for his touch.


	10. Competition

SHOUT OUTS/ANSWERS

Silver Dino Ranger Anastasia: Well, no promises. You'll just have to read on and see what happens. Aw…poor Ninjas, lol. It's just my way of saying "Talk to you later".

DISCLAIMER

Inspired by Liron-Aria's "Façade" and PinkRangerV's "Creating A Mask". Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

The Mighty Morphin' Rangers and the Blue Astro Ranger walked up to the fallen Rangers in a slow stride.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. You two put a pretty good fight," the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger commented.

"But sadly, Empress Rita and Lord Zedd have no use for you or your master," the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger answered. Then, he conjured up the Sword Of Darkness and before either of them could move, he slammed the sword into the chest of the one wearing in a dark red uniform. His suit dissipated and then the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger sliced his Morpher into pieces.

"NO! HUNT-" The shout of the one in the dark blue suit died off in a gurgle as the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger summoned his Power Sword and thrust it into his neck. The suit faded away and the Red Mighty Morphin' Ranger destroyed the other Morpher.

"What did you just do?" a voice gasped. The Mighty Morphin' Rangers turned around to see three other Rangers.

"Got rid of the competition," the Black Mighty Morphin' Ranger responded as Goldar, Scorpina, Astronema, Ryan, and Katherine appeared, Katherine looking a little worse for wear.

"Ryan, I thought Diabolico had you on a mission," the Blue Mighty Morphin' Ranger stated in surprised.

"Finished early and he told me what was going down. Sounded fun," Ryan replied.

"Kat, what happened to you?" the Pink Mighty Morphin' Ranger asked in concern.

"Their tech geek was also a Ranger," Katherine answered.

"What?" the Rangers chorused. How had they missed this?

"Oh, don't worry. Ryan showed up just in time to give us a hand," Katherine assured.

"Yeah, Greenie didn't make it," Ryan added with a laugh, ignoring the cries of shock. Then, they turned to the other Rangers and called up their weapons. Then, they all put the weapons together and fired at the other Rangers, who cried out in pain. The weapons were put together again and they all let out another shot. Then, they all watched as the suits of the other Rangers faded to reveal three teens.

"Really? These are the ones we were fighting?" the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger jeered.

"I've got Blondie," Katherine declared.

"Great. And Aisha can have the stupid looking one who was wearing yellow," the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger replied. "Their leader is mine." They all brandished their weapons and charged at the teens. Katherine grabbed the blonde-haired girl by her hair and then put her sword to the girl's throat. The girl gasped and Katherine made a clean incision across her throat. Then, she ran her sword through the circular Morpher.

"Tori!" the boys shouted.

"Shut up!" the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger sneered and jammed the Sword Of Darkness through the stomach of the teen dressed in red. Then, he let out an energy blast which shattered the fallen boy's Morpher into pieces. The Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger raised her Power Daggers and then blasted the boy who gave a strangled gasp before collapsing. Then, the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Ranger then ran a Power Dagger through the Morpher.

"And we are out of here!" the Green Mighty Morphin' Ranger exclaimed. Then, they all teleported out, Ryan to Diabolico's lair, Astronema to her ship the Dark Fortress, and the rest of the group to the Lunar Palace. The Rangers demorphed and Tommy went to his chambers, where he was keeping his pet who had been chained to his bed.

"You did a good job with your intelligence, Pet. That deserves a reward," he commented, as he climbed on the bed and straddled her. She struggled against her bonds as he caressed her face.

"Well, what other choice did I have? You cast a spell on me to make me obey," she spat out.

"And if you stopped fighting me, I could stop punishing you," he reminded her. Then, he pulled his pants down.

"No!" she exclaimed as he did the same with her jeans.

"Shush, Pet," he ordered.

"My name is Taylor." He slapped her and then entered her. She started to fight and he began chanting in a foreign.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! I'm sorry! I'm sorry…Master," she said hurriedly.

"That a girl," he approved. Then, he caressed her face and began rocking back and forth. He grinned as the moans started. No matter how much she protested, Pet always gave in. He had her almost completely broken. And he couldn't wait until she was broken completely.


	11. Full Circle

DISCLAIMER

Last chapter. Inspired by "Façade" by Liron-Aria and "Creating A Mask" by PinkRangerV. Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban and Nickelodeon.

Tommy, Jason, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, Astronema, Ryan, Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent looked out at their prison camp. Tommy grinned in satisfaction. He couldn't believe it had only been two weeks since they had conquered the whole Earth. He glanced over at the Dino Thunder Rangers, who were standing next to one another.

"We did it. We got rid of the competition just like you planned," Ethan stated as he leaned into Kira, who nibbled on his neck.

"And we couldn't have done it without Trent," Conner added, wrapping his arms around the boy's waist. Trent laughed and reached up to stroke his neck. Conner laughed and the four kids moved closer together.

"You truly are a strategic genius, Tommy: recruiting us freshman year, having us pretend to not like each other…no one even suspected us," Kira laughed cruelly and Tommy's eyes flashed green. Using a glamour spell and fake credentials provided by Empress Rita and Lord Zedd, Tommy had been able to take a teaching position at Reefside High where he recruited four teens to take on the new Dino Powers which had been created by the monarchs. Trent had come along a bit later, and had been a double agent for them, spying on Mesogog while pretending to work for him.

"That stupid dino freak didn't even see it coming," Ethan snickered.

"But wait. What about Trent's parents? What **did** really happen to them?" Conner wondered.

"Oh, there really was a cave-in. But no one knows that I was the one who caused it…with a lot of help from Empress Rita and Lord Zedd," Trent smirked.

"And then Anton was kind enough to take you in," Kira said.

"Genius," Conner and Ethan chorused. Tommy laughed cruelly. They had finally come full circle…and the whole universe was theirs.

THE END


End file.
